My Little Sunflower
by Axii the Foxgirl
Summary: A new country, what could possibly go wrong in the midst of the most powerful country of them all?


**Notes:** 3rd Fanfiction x3! I'm gonna write about Russia, because someday, we will all be one with him! But anyways, I'm still deciding if I should do Germany or America next. I mean, they both are easy characters to write about, but I'm thinking more 'Murica xD. Anyways here ya go:

You sat down at the Conference table nervously, pulling up your chair at the long wooden table that stretched out across the room. Everywhere you could hear the sounds of other countries talking about various things, like economics and sharing resources. All of this was quite new to you, considering you had just started becoming a country. You were still gathering information about yourself, like your own land and your own resources. You looked down at your hands as you sat there, waiting for the meeting to begin.

Thoughts raced your mind, _What if I mess up! It is my first time here, and I've never really spoke to anyone besides countries I really know._ You were a very self-conscious country, always wondering what everybody thought of you. You had been tossed around from the start. Many countries claimed you as their colony, but recently through talking and disputing, you gained your independence. It was hard because you just started taking care of everything on your own, without having someone else there to rely on. Your economy and country had been doing well so far, but it was stressful. You had a reputation now, not somebody else's. Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted as an American, with dirty blond hair and a pair of steel rimed glasses spoke up at the front end of the table, being obnoxiously loud in his tone.

"Welcome everyone! Me, Alfred the hero, will now begin this conference by saying that today (name) has joined us and will now be attending!" Cheers filled the room as countries turned to look at you. You shyly smiled and looked right and left of you. Realizing the meeting had begun, all around you countries had begun to take their seats. You noticed a Russian man, strong and muscular in his appearance, taking a seat right next to you.

Anxiousness filled your mind, _Don't mess this up_, _he looks like a very, powerful country, _you thought. Everyone turned their chairs to face the head of the table. Alfred, who was at the head of the table, began talking rapidly about 'important emergencies' going on in the world and various ways to solve them. He was talking so fast, you lost him at the first few sentences, and focused on him, trying to keep up. He then started going off topic, and everyone in the room dived into the confusion, as you had. .The Russian behind you reached over and patted you on the shoulder, acknowledging you. You turned around and looked into his eyes, they were a pale, lavender color and his hair was a silvery-blond.

He whispered lightly to you , "Hello (name), are you the new country?" You slowly nodded your head, responding to his question. "Well, you can call me Ivan, Ivan Braginski." Not knowing what to say, you simply smiled there, shuffling yourself awkwardly on the seat. Ivan continued to speak, "I can also see you are a very shy country also, just like me when I was younger..." Frowning for a moment, he shook his head and held out his hand, continuing to smile, "Become one with Russia, da?"

You sat there, eyes wide and open, startled by his sudden question, "Wha- what?" You shuffled your feet nervously.

He patted you on the back, "Don't worry, because one day..." His eyes glared with a sense of paranoia and a dark aura filled his presence, "...every one will become a part of Russia."

_This guy is crazy! What do I say? _You thought to yourself, _He is after all a powerful country! I need to do my best._ "I see..." You told him, shuttering at the thought that you might be destroyed by him. You noticed the Russian getting lost in his own train of thought, not paying any more attention to you. Quickly, you turned around, forcing yourself to look away from Ivan. You bit your lip, scared, not wondering what to do. Staring at the American ahead, your mind became blank, and you began wandering off, thinking of the Russian taking over the world. After all, you hadn't met a lot of countries yet, so who knew what you'd think when one of the first countries you see tells you he's gonna rule the world. A brunette, with gray-green eyes and long hair, sat ahead of you, casually casting glances at you. After a while, she turned around, waving her hand in front of your face.

"(Name)? Hello? You there?" She asked. Snapped back into reality, you perked up. She had a tomboyish expression, yet a very feminine look. You recognized almost instantly who she was.

"What? Who? Oh, hi Elizaveta." You smiled and scratched the back of your head, "Sorry about that."

The Hungarian giggled and turned back around, waving her hand back and forth, "It's ok. Besides Alfred's almost done rambling. Nobody ever really pays attention to him anyways. I think he is starting to run out of things to say." She pointed to him, "That means we all finally get to leave! Considering he doesn't even let us speak! All America ever does is..."

You looked all around you, ignoring Elizaveta's complaining. Countries already had begun gathering their things, and the American began slowing down his speech, concluding the meeting. He stopped short, raising his hand, getting all the countries silent.

"Ok guys! Thanks for coming! Now I need- uh, to, um.." Alfred quickly finished his sentence, jumping and waving, "Ok! You guys can all go now!" He adjusted his glasses and quickly left the room.

You stood up, ready to leave, and as the thought of Ivan reappeared in your mind you sighed to yourself, _He just asked me to join his country, I think I'm overacting a bit too much. Well, now that the meeting is over, I can breathe. I'll just sit here 'till he leaves. _You sat back down, the corners of your eyes looking behind you, trying to spot Ivan.

"Hello there," A voice called out to you in the front. Turning your gaze you saw the Russian man, looming over you. It was like Ivan just teleported .He smiled with warm, violet eyes, "Listen, I was really hoping if-" Alfred, who reappeared in the room, walked up behind Ivan and tapped his shoulder. The American pulled up his jacket and leaned over to Ivan, whispering something in his ear. Ivan turned around and brushed him off annoyingly with his hand, "Da, I got it." Alfred left the room once more, going through a hallway, and Ivan glared angrily towards the American's direction and continued to speak with you, "Hold up, I need to take care of something." He stood up, and followed Alfred's trail down the dark corridor. Anxiously, you sat there, and as more and more countries left the room, you wondered what was going on with the two nations. Finally, after all the countries had left, your curiosity got the best of you.

_They are both so powerful, _You thought, _What could they possibly be talking about? Should I check on them? _You stood up, pushing in your chair and, silently, you began walking down the narrow hallway. You heard a faint voice, and you continued to walk down the dark pathway, following the voice. It grew louder and louder, and you got closer and closer, until you realized, the voice was yelling. You saw a gleam of light shine through a door in front of you. You heard a familiar, loud tone over on the other side. It was Alfred. Cautiously, you peered through the crack of the door, trying to get a glimpse of the inside.

Inside was a room, with a desk and another chair in front of it. You saw Ivan, sitting and looking down in the chair in front of the desk, while Alfred stood over him, shouting, "You're hiding something! I know you are! What is it?! Weapons?! Chemicals?! Tell me!"

Ivan looked away, and calmly replied, "I told you America, I am not hiding anything, you don't have proof."

Infuriated, the American slammed the desk, "Don't lie! I'm done with you."

You couldn't help yourself, but continued to watch. You felt like you wanted to run, yet something was holding you back. _Is this what being a powerful country is like? _Ivan suddenly stood up, chuckling under his breath, and America took a step back. You felt things beginning to intensify.

The Russian glared at him angrily, "You better stop America, you blame everyone. I can take care of my own problems." Alfred looked at the Russian for a moment, and quickly jumped up to him.

Alfred reached into is jacket, pulling out a pistol, "That's not an answer I wanted to hear."

_Ivan! _You wanted to call back, _Alfred stop this!_ You closed your eyes, expecting to hear a gun shot. You heard footsteps, not much else. Opening your eyes, you saw Ivan laughing, as he grabbed the front of the pistol, crushing it under his grasp. The American, shocked and wild-eyed, took a step back, pinned against the side of the desk. He dropped the broken gun, realizing his plan had failed, he coiled underneath the shadow of the Russian man. Ivan reached into the pocket of his coat, pulling out a faucet stem. He held it to Alfred's neck, laughing paranoiacally.

"Now this is what happens when we don't play ni-" You couldn't take it anymore, Alfred was going to die if you didn't do something about it. You burst into the room, screaming. Ivan dropped the faucet, and the American ran over to the wall, shuttering. Alfred quickly stumbled out of the room, not even caring to close the door. You ran over to Ivan, scared, yet fierce. Tears began to stream down your face. You didn't care if you were going to die, now, it didn't matter.

"STOP!" You yelled. You threw yourself onto the Russian, wrapping your arms around him, burying your face onto his chest. "What is wrong with you?" You cried out as you gripped the cloth of his thick, woolen coat.

Ivan looked blankly ahead, not even wavering his calm, dull tone, "Well, he threatened me, and that means I have to protect myself..."

You tugged at his purple scarf, "But then why did you try to kill him?! Defense isn't killing!" You drew your face away, looking up straight at him, "If this is what being a country is like, then I don't want to be one!"

Ivan turned his head downward, facing you, "Oh, don't worry, most countries aren't like me. In fact, I think I am the only one with a 'yandere' personality. My instinct is basically to kill any opposing forces..." He rested his hand on your (h/c) hair, stroking it back and forth, "You see, when I was younger, I lived to see the worst. Death, gore, violence, all from my people. Sometimes I even took the worst of it." His voice cracked, but he continued speaking, "So I promised myself I would never go through that again. I began raiding other countries and becoming more powerful. I was actually happy, thinking I had 'friends', but in reality, all I had was my sisters. However even they were weird and obsessive most of the time. Not even my own people liked me..." His voice trailed off, tears streaming down his pale face. He wiped his eyes with his scarf, and boldly spoke up, "Yet, I'm still here, still powerful, and I'm not going to die off yet."

You marveled at Ivan's words, _So, even a man who is scarred from years of battle; a man who saw it all. Can still cry, yet speak confidently? _

_"_I- I'm really sorry," You pitifully whispered, "I was just scared, for you, I don't want to see..." You hesitated, but quietly continued, "I don't want to see _my friend _go through that anymore."

"You consider me, a friend?" He whispered, a shutter of an overwhelming emotion building up in his voice, "Really?"

"Yes!" You yelled loudly, "You are the first country I want to be 'friends' with!"

"I feel a bit more than that," Ivan smiled.

You tilted your head questioningly, _A bit more than what?_

Suddenly the Russian bent over, resting his head against your (h/l) hair, "You are like, like a sunflower..."

"A sunflower? Why a sunflower?" You asked. Sunflowers were a very common plant, nothing was special about sunflowers. They were a dull color, with no scent.

Ivan pressed his thumb to your lips, "Because, when I see a sunflower, I see a joy and happiness I never had, and you were just that comfort I needed..."Quickly he slipped his finger off of your face, and lightly kissing you. He turned around, hiding his face in his scarf, "But you probably still think I'm mental." You stood there shocked for a few moments, then in a burst of laughter you grabbed his shoulder. "Eh? What's so funny?" He asked, his eyes peaked out of the scarf.

"I think- I think I love a man who can suffer years of war, yet, not even a girl." You slung your arms over his shoulders, snuggling your face next to his underneath the lavender scarf, "I think, I love you."

Ivan wrapped his arm around your body, drawing you in closer, "I know I love you, my sunflower."


End file.
